


TW Superman Man Of Steel

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville, Superman Man Of Steel
Genre: Gen, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	TW Superman Man Of Steel

The lovely miss [](http://babydee1.livejournal.com/profile)[**babydee1**](http://babydee1.livejournal.com/) ent me the base with a request...

So enjoy Tom Welling as the man of steel! 

  
[ ](http://s578.beta.photobucket.com/user/ctbn60/media/Smallville%20Drawing%20Mannips/MOF_TW_zps5363de36.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s578.beta.photobucket.com/user/ctbn60/media/Smallville%20Drawing%20Mannips/bigsupestow_zps0257350e.jpg.html)


End file.
